My Little Pony: Attack of the Giant Pony: Daring Do
by The Equestria Goth
Summary: In this story, Rainbow Dash is super excited to hear about a new Daring Do comic book, but when she goes to buy it, she finds out it has not been released yet and she has to wait a whole day before she can read it, as the day goes on, she can't think about anything else but the comic book and later has a dream about what she thinks will be Daring Do's newest adventure.
1. Chapter 1 Rainbow Dash's Hero

My Little Pony: Attack of the Giant Pony: Daring Do

Chapter 1

Rainbow Dash's Hero

Over at the Castle of Friendship, Neo was in the game room, playing one of his arcade games. While he was playing his game, Rainbow Dash came into the room and she seemed very excited about something.

She came over to Neo and he asked why she was all excited. Rainbow Dash said that she just found out about a new Daring Do comic book, it was called, "Daring Do and the Amulet of Wishes." She told Neo the comic was about Daring Do exploring an ancient labyrinth and discovering an amulet that grants wishes, the amulet was created by a tribe of ponies and the amulet will grant one wish to the pony who discovers it.

Rainbow Dash was so excited, she couldn't wait to read the comic. Rainbow Dash was obsessed with Daring Do, Daring Do was her hero. Neo said the comic sounded interesting and he might even buy a copy for himself, Rainbow Dash said that would be awesome and she wanted to go right now to the bookstore and buy her copy. Neo said he will go with her and they both left the castle and went to the Ponyville bookstore.

At the Ponyville bookstore, Neo and Rainbow Dash looked around the store for the new Daring Do comic book, but strangely, they couldn't find it. Rainbow Dash found the comic book section, but it only had the older Daring Do comic books, Rainbow Dash said, "Oh come on, they couldn't have sold out of them already."

Wondering what happened, Neo and Daring Do went to ask the shopkeeper if he had any copies of the new Daring Do comic book. The shopkeeper said he does, but sadly, they had come a day too soon to buy one because the new comic book doesn't get released until tomorrow. And because of that, he can't sell any of them yet.

Rainbow Dash was very disappointed, she was going to have to wait a whole day before she can buy the new Daring Do comic book. But to make things better for her, Neo reserved 2 copies of the comic book, one for him and one for Rainbow Dash, he paid for them and said he would be back tomorrow to pick them up after they are released. Rainbow Dash was still disappointed that she was still going to have to wait a whole day before she can read the new Daring Do comic book, she wasn't sure how she was gonna be able to wait.

Later that day just when Princess Luna was raising the moon, Rainbow Dash couldn't think about anything else but the new comic book. She was so obsessed with it, she wasn't sure how she was gonna be able to sleep tonight.

A few hours later when it was time to go to bed, Twilight said Rainbow Dash could sleep over if she wants to. Neo and Twilight had already gone to bed, Rainbow would be sleeping in one of the guest rooms in the castle. Rainbow Dash was in bed, but she couldn't sleep, she was way to excited about reading the new Daring Do comic book tomorrow and she wasn't sure if she would be able to wait. She kept going on about Daring Do's adventures and how great she is, but eventually, Rainbow Dash talked so much, she got tired and she slowly began to fall asleep, thinking about the new comic book.

End of chapter 1, chapter 2 coming soon.


	2. Chapter 2 Daring Do's Wish

My Little Pony: Attack of the Giant Pony: Daring Do

Chapter 2

Daring Do's Wish

Rainbow Dash had finally fallen asleep and she began to have a dream, in her dream, she and Daring Do were exploring the labyrinth and were searching for the amulet of wishes. They had to dodge through dangerous traps and other dangers in the labyrinth, but nothing could hold them back from anything.

Rainbow Dash was Daring Do's sidekick and traveling buddy and she was aiding Daring Do in her quest for the amulet of wishes, and Rainbow Dash was just as brave and just as mighty as Daring Do. Finally, Daring Do and Rainbow Dash made it into the chamber where the amulet of wishes was kept, Daring Do looked at some of the statues that were in the chamber, she looked at one really closely, then she tilted the statue and suddenly, the statue moved and revealed a small statue, and the small statue was holding the amulet of wishes. Daring Do smiled and said, "There it is, the amulet of wishes."

Rainbow Dash came over and looked at it, even she was mesmerized by it. Daring Do picked up the amulet and it shined as she held it, Rainbow Dash assumed that it meant that it was going to let Daring Do make a wish. And so Daring Do closed her eyes for a few seconds and made her wish, but she didn't say it out loud. When she opened her eyes, the amulet stopped shining and it was very quiet in the labyrinth. Rainbow Dash said, "Well Daring Do, did you make your wish?" Daring Do smiled and said, "We'll soon find out."

A few seconds later, the labyrinth began to shake, Rainbow Dash said, "What's happening?" But Daring Do didn't seem concerned, she seemed like she was expecting this. Suddenly, Daring Do began to grow. Daring Do slowly grew right before Rainbow Dash and she couldn't believe what was happening, Daring Do's body ripped through the clothes she was wearing while she grew. The labyrinth kept shaking as Daring Do grew bigger every second and Daring Do smiled a mischievous smile, she seemed to be pleased that she was getting bigger. She grew bigger and bigger until her body broke through the top of the labyrinth, and she was still getting bigger.

Finally, Daring Do stopped growing when she reached 100 feet, she looked around at everything and she was gigantic. She loved the site of how small everything was compared to her and everything around her was the size of an anthill.

Then Rainbow Dash came out of the labyrinth and she flew up to Daring Do's face, she floated right in front of Daring Do's face and Daring Do smiled an evil smile at her. Rainbow Dash said, "Daring Do, what's happened to you?" Daring Do said, "My wish came true." Rainbow Dash said, "What did you wish for?" Daring Do said, "What I've always wanted, to be the biggest explorer in Equestria." Rainbow Dash said, "Well you certainly are now." Daring Do said, "Yes I am, and you should see what I can do."

Daring Do stomped her hoof on the ground and the ground shook powerfully for over a minute, the impact was so powerful, the tremor could be felt for miles. Then Daring Do swished her tail and it knocked over 3 trees. Daring Do looked at Rainbow Dash and said, "See, I am all powerful now." Rainbow Dash felt a little uneasy, she said, "Okay Daring Do, let's not go overboard here." Daring Do said, "Humph, didn't you just see what I just did, I'm a powerful giant now, I can do whatever I want." Rainbow Dash said, "So what are you going to do now?"

Daring Do thought for a second and she said, "I'm gonna go show off just what a powerful giant I've become." Rainbow Dash said, "I'm not sure that's a good idea Daring Do." Daring Do said, "I don't see why not, everypony will be so jealous once they see what a giant I've become."

Rainbow Dash tried to reason with Daring Do, but Daring Do wasn't interested in her lecture. Daring Do finally got annoyed and said, "Humph, who needs you Rainbow Dash, now that I'm a giant, I don't need you anymore, I'm gonna go show off what I can do to everypony and you can't stop me." Rainbow Dash said, "I won't let you do it." Daring Do surrounded Rainbow Dash with her gigantic face and she said, "You just watch me."

Daring Do began stomping forward and Rainbow Dash quickly got out of her way, Rainbow Dash floated behind Daring Do and she watched her stomp off. Rainbow Dash glared and said, "You've gone too far Daring Do, and I've got to stop you before you hurt somepony."

Rainbow Dash flew over to Daring Do, Rainbow Dash floated behind her while she was stomping and Rainbow Dash grabbed Daring Do's tail, she pulled on Daring Do's tail, trying to hold her back and stop her from stomping any further. But Daring Do was way too big and way to strong to be held back. Daring Do looked back and saw Rainbow Dash pulling on her tail, Daring Do smiled an evil smile, she waved her tail, forcing Rainbow Dash to let go of it. Then Daring Do swished her tail and her tail hit Rainbow Dash like a whip, sending Rainbow Dash flying backwards through the sky away from Daring Do. Daring Do said, "That'll teach her." And she continued stomping, every step she took shook the ground powerfully.

Rainbow Dash hit a tree and fell to the ground, she was hurt but she quickly got up and she saw Daring Do in the distance. Rainbow Dash followed Daring Do for a few miles and she saw a city ahead and Daring Do was heading in the direction of the city. Rainbow Dash was scared now because Daring Do was stomping towards Los Pegasus, a city where 1000's of ponies live. And so Daring Do stomped towards Los Pegasus, shaking the ground powerfully as she stomped, and nothing was about to stand in her way, boy, the city is in for a really big surprise.

End of chapter 2, chapter 3 coming soon.


	3. Chapter 3 Attack of the 100 Foot Pony

My Little Pony: Attack of the Giant Pony: Daring Do

Chapter 3

Attack of the 100 Foot Pony

In the city of Las Pegasus, ponies were out on the streets and doing their usual activities and routines. About 10 minutes later, the sounds of heavy footsteps echoed throughout the city and everypony could feel the ground shaking after each sound. Everypony looked around, confused by the impact, at first they thought it was just an earthquake. But then the footsteps got heavier and the ground started to shake powerfully.

Then a huge shadow loomed over the streets, everypony looked up, and to their horror, they saw a gigantic pony looming over them, and that gigantic pony was Daring Do. Daring Do smiled an evil smile at everypony and said, "Fee, Fi, Fo, Fum." In a mischievous voice. Then everypony began running around the streets, screaming in fear of the gigantic pony that was towering over them.

Daring Do began stomping around the city, shaking the ground powerfully as she stomped, she smiled as she watched ponies run around her in fear of her, she seemed to love the site of the chaos she was causing. A group of ponies ran out of the way just as Daring Do took a step, nearly getting crushed. Daring Do giggled an evil giggle, knowing that she almost stepped on some ponies. Her tail swished around as she stomped, her tail knocked over some ponies and a few buildings.

Daring Do stomped over to a building, she loomed over the building, she smiled an evil smile, she turned around, facing her butt towards it. Then she swished her tail and her tail knocked over the building and destroyed it. Daring Do was enjoying her rampage and she loved what she was able to do now that she was a giant pony. She began destroying some buildings by stepping on them and knocking them over with her tail, she even bucked a few buildings and taunted some ponies about how she was bigger than them.

A few miles outside of Las Pegasus, Rainbow Dash came flying towards the city, eager to stop Daring Do from destroying the city and try to stop her from rampaging before she hurts innocent ponies. Rainbow Dash flew around the city and spotted Daring Do stomping through the city. She flew over to the gigantic pony and said, "Daring Do, stop this rampage now." Daring Do smiled at Rainbow Dash and said, "Who's gonna make me?" Rainbow Dash said, "That's it, here I come."

Rainbow Dash flew directly at Daring Do and she hit wham splat onto her tummy. Daring Do just laughed at Rainbow Dash's attempt to stop her. Then Rainbow Dash slide down her tummy and landed on the ground, then she looked up and saw the gigantic pony towering over her. Daring Do looked down at her with a evil smile, she raised her massive hoof over Rainbow Dash and said, "You asked for this Rainbow Dash, prepare to be swished." Then Daring Do began slowly lowering her hoof down towards Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash said, "Daring Do, no, please, don't crush me." Her hoof came closer and Rainbow Dash was just about to be crushed.

Then Rainbow Dash opened her eyes and she was still begging for her life, but she found herself in a bedroom in the Castle of Friendship. She looked around and realized that the whole thing was just a dream, she signed with relief and saw that it was morning already.

She got out of bed and she walked down the hallway and into the throne room. Neo was in there and he said, "Good morning Rainbow." Rainbow Dash smiled and said, "Good morning Neo." Neo looked at her and said, "Is something wrong, you look a little freaked out." Rainbow Dash said, "Oh it's nothing, just had a weird dream." Neo said, "Well don't worry about it, I've got a surprise for you."

Neo handed Rainbow Dash the new Daring Do comic book that she had been wanting so badly. Rainbow Dash smiled and said, "Oh thank you Neo, thank you, thank you, thank you." She took the comic book and gave Neo a hug. She said he was the best and Neo said he went and picked up the comic book just before she got up to surprise her.

Rainbow Dash thanked him again and she went into her guest room to read the book, she was very excited to read the new Daring Do comic book, she just hopes that it's nothing like the dream she had.

End of chapter 3. The End.


End file.
